Odiame
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Kyle odia a Cartman, Cartman odia a Kyle. Así fue, es y será... ¿o no? / Kyman, edades canon. Un fic bizarro, para gente bizarra (?)


**Advertencia:** _Éste fic es Kyman, por si no lo habías leído en el resumen. Si te gusta, ¡me alegro por ti! Si no te gusta, ¡no me importa! Pero, por favor, no pierdas tu tiempo insultando a la pareja, o a ésta historia, o a mí. La regla es simple: si no te gusta, no leas. Desde ya, muchas gracias c:_

_Cover by TheButterfly07_

_Fanfic dedicado a las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida.__ A mi novia _**RG1998**_, por ser el Cartman de mi Kyle. __A mi super mejor amiga _**Ringo-Tensai**_, por ser mi hermana del alma. Y a mi mamá, aunque sea Style shipper. Nadie es perfecto :__'__)_

* * *

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y CONCEPTO DE ÉSTE FANFIC -INCLUSO AQUELLOS BASADOS EN PERSONAS REALES, (EXCEPTO LOS OCs E HISTORIA, LOS CUALES SON DE MI AUTORÍA)- PERTENECEN A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CONSERVAN SU PERSONALIDAD ORIGINAL... POBREMENTE. EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC CONTIENE LENGUAJE VULGAR, SHONEN-AI/SLASH, POSIBLE OoC Y DEBIDO A SU CONTENIDO, NADIE LO DEBERÍA LEER.**

* * *

I

* * *

—No, Kenny, pedazo de mierda. No te daré dinero para el puto almuerzo.

—¡Mph, mphmph!

—Muérete de hambre, nadie te va a extrañar.

Kenny soltó otro par de insultos amortiguados por su parka naranja, pero sólo consiguió que Cartman se riera de él. Suspirando, Stan revisó sus bolsillos y sacó un par de billetes. Kenny se los arrancó de la mano enseguida, y salió corriendo a comprarse un sándwich.

Era un día cómo cualquier otro en la escuela Primaria de South Park. En la hora del almuerzo, todo el mundo se relajaba. Aunque Stan no se sentía tan relajado. Wendy había terminado con él por tercera vez ésa semana, y lo peor de todo, era que había comenzado a salir con Scott Malkinson ésa misma semana. ¿Qué tenía Scott que no tuviera él? Stan sólo podía pensar en una cosa: diabetes. La vida era cruel, de eso estaba seguro.

—Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido Kahl —la voz estridente de Cartman lo devolvió a la realidad —. Tal vez decidió suicidarse de una vez...

—Sólo está resfriado —aclaró Stan, apretando el puente de su nariz con exasperación —. Mañana vendrá a clases.

—Vaya mierda.

Stan rió por lo bajo. Siempre le causaba gracia que Cartman hablara de ésa forma de Kyle, especialmente porque era más que obvio que ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, aunque sólo se quisieran para odiarse.

Kenny regresó a la mesa masticando con la boca llena, y un sándwich mordido en sus manos. Se sentó junto a Stan, y le dedicó el dedo del medio a Cartman. Cuándo éste fue a responder, unos gritos lo interrumpieron antes de comenzar.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡N-No van a adivinar!

Butters llegó hasta la mesa, y se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra ella, respirando con dificultad. Algunos ocupantes de mesas cercanas se dieron media vuelta para enterarse del chisme.

—¿Mph mphmph, Mphmph? —preguntó Kenny, terminando su sándwich y tragando con rapidez

—¡N-No lo adivinarán!

—Sólo dilo, Butters —suspiró pesadamente Stan, algo exasperado

—B-Bueno, es que hay un niño nuevo —anunció emocionado el niño rubio, comenzando a respirar con normalidad otra vez-. Ambos llegamos tarde y hablé c-con él. E-Es muy agradable, es Judío y se llama...

—¡Judío! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! —gritó Cartman, los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par como expresión de completo y puro horror —. ¡Es lo que nos faltaba! ¡Otro Judío de mierda en ésta escuela de mierda de éste pueblo de mierda!

—¿En serio es Judío? —intervino Craig desde la mesa de al lado

—S-Sí, lo es —aseguró Butters, asintiendo efusivamente —. Y se llama...

—¿Acaso importa su religión? —se oyó la voz de Wendy, quién estaba a dos mesas de ellos, junto a Scott. Stan tragó en seco al verla —. Por favor, no sean tan inmaduros. ¡Nos alcanza con un Cartman!

—¡TAMBIÉN NOS ALCANZA CON UN KAHL, PUTA! —se defendió el aludido, dándole un furioso sacudón a la mesa. Se levantó de un salto, y tomando a Butters por el cuello de su camisa, se dirigió fuera de la cafetería arrastrándolo —. Llevame con ése Judío, Butters. Tiene que enterarse de que aquí no es bienvenido, ¡carajo!

Stan intercambió miradas con Kenny, y casi enseguida siguieron a Cartman. Tras ellos, cómo un séquito, todo el Cuarto Grado. Se oían murmullos de todo tipo, desde _"¿Será lindo?"_ hasta _"Espero que le patee el culo a Cartman..."_

Llegaron al patio, y en uno de los bancos de concreto, había un niño dándoles la espalda, almorzando completamente solo. Toda la clase se detuvo detrás de él, y Cartman tomó aire, aún sin soltar a Butters.

—¡OYE, TÚ, MALDITO JUDÍO!

El niño se sobresaltó, y se dio media vuelta enseguida. Tenía el cabello rizado y castaño rojizo, llevaba unas gafas rectangulares que cubrían sus ojos ámbar. Pestañeó varias veces, un poco confundido.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, con el ceño algo fruncido —. ¿Me hablas a mí?

—¿Hay algún otro Judío aquí?

—No lo sé...

—¡Sí, hablo contigo! —Cartman comenzaba a perder la pizca de paciencia que le quedaba. Soltó a Butters, que ahora apenas podía respirar —. ¡¿Por qué no te largas de éste pueblo?! ¡Nadie te quiere aquí!

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —cuestionó el niño, bajándose del banco y enfrentándolo —. Ni siquiera me conoces...

—¡Ni quiero hacerlo! ¡Todos los Judíos son iguales!

—¡Ya veo! ¡Eres un jodido neo-nazi!

—¡Así es, pendejo!

Ambos se quedaron callados, sólo mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados. Fue un silencio sepulcral que nadie sabía cómo quebrar, excepto Clyde, soltando un preocupado "Oh, cielos..."

—¿Qué ocurre? —le murmuró Token, intentando hablar bajo para no romper tensión

—¿No ves lo que está ocurriendo?

—Uhm... no.

—Pues es bastante obvio, amigo —señaló Clyde, encogiéndose de hombros —. Cartman y el niño nuevo han comenzado a odiarse.

—¿Y qué con éso? —cuestionó Stan, arqueando las cejas —. Cartman nos odia a todos, y especialmente los Judíos. Él odia a Kyle.

—A eso me refiero —asintió Clyde, y vio que Token, Stan y ahora también Kenny, Craig y Tweek lo miraban confundidos. Bufó al comenzar a explicarse —. Kyle es el Judío que odia a Catman, y viceversa. Son lo que ambos más odian. Son como dos mitades de un todo, o algo así. Kyle era el único Judío y Cartman el único neo-nazi. Pero ahora llegó éste chico, y... sólo digo que a Kyle no le gustará nada ésto.

Stan chasqueó la lengua, incrédulo. Aquello le sonaba cómo una de las más grandes pendejadas que jamás había escuchado. Devolvió la atención al enfrentamiento que estba teniendo lugar, pero comprobó decepcionado que la multitud se había disipado, y no veía a Cartman por ningún lado.

—¿Mph mphmphmph mphmph?

—No lo sé, Kenny —respondió Stan, también intrigado —. Oye, Bebe, ¿qué pasó?

—Cartman se comportó como una perra —contestó la rubia, contenta de esparcir el chisme —. Y dijo que le exigiría a Mackey y a la directora Victoria que expulsen a Isaac.

—¿Isaac? —Stan arqueó las cejas confundido

—Así se llama el chico nuevo —acotó Red, acercándose a ellos —. Isaac Goldberg, y tiene un culo hermoso.

—Cierto, pero no se compara con el de Kyle —refutó Bebe, con una pequeña sonrisa —. El de Kyle es bien lindo y redondito...

—Vamos, chicos —masculló Stan, alejándose rápidamente de las niñas. No le interesaba oírlas hablar del trasero de su mejor amigo.

Todo el mundo regresó a sus asuntos, y nadie volvió a mencionar el tema.

Por su parte, Stan no pudo dejar de pensar en la palabra de Clyde, aunque intentó dejar el asunto de lado. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Kyle se sentiría amenazado por el niño nuevo? Stan creía que su super mejor amigo era bastante cómo para caer en éso, pero...

... sólo por si acaso, iba a visitarlo y contarle todo apenas saliera de la escuela.

* * *

—Déjame entender... ¿dices que hay un chico nuevo, y que es Judío?

Stan asintió fervientemente, acomodándose un poco más a los pies de la cama de su mejor amigo. Kyle lo observó un momento, esperando que agregara algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —soltó entonces, tomando más pañuelos descartables para limpiar su nariz

—Bueno, es que... —Stan recordó de nuevo las palabras de Clyde, y lo estúpido que eso sonaba —. Nah, olvídalo.

—Vamos, dime.

—Pero es una pendejada.

—Yo decidiré eso, amigo.

Stan tomó aire, y lo soltó despacio. Miró de reojo a Kyle y notó que éste comenzaba a impacientarse. Sería mejor que hablara de una vez.

—Clyde dice que cómo ahora hay otro Judío... —comenzó, pero se detuvo un momento para observar de nuevo a Kyle, quien ladeó su cabeza levemente, expectante —... pues dice que Cartman se obsesionará con odiar a éste chico, y no a ti... o algo así.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, y Stan no apartó la mirada de la expresión seria de su mejor amigo. Pero sólo pasaron unos segundos para que Kyle soltara una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Eso SÍ es una pendejada!

—Seh, te lo dije —rió un poco Stan, sintiéndose algo aliviado. Sin embargo, aún dudaba —. Oye, aunque sea una tontería... ¿no te preocupa, aunque sea un poco?

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? —Kyle tenía dificultades para dejar de reírse, y como Stan no respondió a su pregunta, supo que realmente quería saber —. Stan, Cartman me ha odiado desde Pre-Escolar, y no creo que vaya a dejar de hacerlo sólo porque llegó otro Judío a su vida... pero en el caso de que así sea, ¿qué importa? Si ya no quiere odiarme, puede irse a la mierda.

—Uhm... de acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

Pero Stan no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya sé que aún no he continuado Guilty Notebook. También sé que no he respondido a sus reviews. Pero meh... mi laptop está rota. Ésta es prestada, de una buena amiga x3

No sé cuando pueda continuar mis otros fics, ni siquiera sé cuando pueda continuar éste fic. Pero tenía que sacarme éste fic de la cabeza, publicándolo. Ya vieron que será Kyman, pero me atrevo a decir que será un poco diferente. El título es muy emblemático (para los que se preguntan "_¿Qué_ _cornos_ _es_ _éso?_", un título emblemático adelanta parte de la historia)

En fin. Espero volver por acá muy pronto, pero realmente lo dudo.

¡Nos _leemos_!

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97_-*-_-*-_


End file.
